Attack On Titan The Final Episode
by EremikaHaven
Summary: My Take on how I want Attack On Titan the anime and manga to officially end. Something for all of us Eremika shippers to enjoy, especially in case the actual anime doesn't have a good ending. Eren, Armin, Mikasa, Levi and the rest end the final battle against Zeke and the titans, leading to the peaceful future they fought for. R and R, no flames, thanks!


**Author's Note: This has been something I've been wanting to write up for ages. My version of Attack On Titan's official series ending. So in case, God forbid the actual manga and anime have a depressing ending, this is for all us shippers to return to and read, and consider our canon ending. Your welcome! And thanks for reading! ALSO, I'll be updating Red String of Fate Family real soon guys, its an important chapter so I wanna make sure its perfect**

 _Attack On Titan_

 _Episode: War of Humanity_

The top of the wall was filled with soldiers. Cannons were lines up, and being handled by the guards, while the Scouts stood firm. But it wasn't an entirely normal line up for battle.

In the center of the wall, crouched down, was a 15 meter titan with long hair, pointy ears and green eyes.

Standing on the titan's shoulder was a girl with short black hair, and dark eyes. She wore a red scarf, bearing a scar under her eye.

A much smaller titan was crouched by Eren, it had blonde hair. The rest of the soldiers stood below these two titans, while the Asian girl stayed on the bigger one's shoulder.

But these two titans were standing as one with the human army, as a hoard of around 100 titans emerged from the forest, coming towards the gate.

They were being led by a large titan that resembled an ape, it even had brown fur, and glowing eyes.

The titan starred right at the 15 meter on the wall, as they made eye contact.

"Titans are approaching from the forest! This is it, this is the final pack of these ugly bastards!", a shorter man with black hair announced.

"There's still a few stragglers out there, but its this hoard that needs to be taken down. If we can wipe out all of these titans, and that Beast Titan, its over for them. Their species will officially be extinct", Levi continued.

"This world will finally be reclaimed by Humanity...the titans will become nothing but a distant memory", Levi stood in front of the army, looking at them all.

"We've lost so many on the way...today is the day of revenge. Not only will we avenge our fallen comrades, but we will take back what is rightfully ours. We will END what our kind started 2,000 years ago. We will put what Ymir Fritz started back into the Hell it came from", he said.

"So...I ask all of you one final time. To dedicate and give your hearts, your very soul up for humanity!", Levi yelled.

Everyone placed their fists to their hearts, even the two titans did. Mikasa looked down at Levi then. "Captain Levi...before they arrive, I must know...was the cure a success?", she asked.

Levi starred at her. "It was. The cure works. When this is over, Eren and Armin will no longer have titan forms, and they won't die either", he replied.

Mikasa released a shaky gasp of relief, tears sparkled in her eyes. "Thank you...", she cried. The titan, who's shoulder she was standing on, looked at her.

'Mikasa...I'm not going anywhere...I promise...', Eren thought, as he green eyes starred at her.

'Neither am I...', Armin thought as well.

"Everyone ready?", Hanji asked, urgently. "And...ENGAGE!", she ordered. The cannons fired towards the hoard of titans, and the scouts engaged their ODM Gear, flying towards the titans, blades drawn.

Eren glared, as he suddenly released a loud roar, as it echoed through the entire land.

 _12 Hours Earlier..._

"So that's the plan...we attack at dawn. The Garrison will release cannon fire on the larger titans, giving our scouts a head start. We'll start by cutting down as many as we can", Hanji showed them the large plan map.

Eren stood by Mikasa and Armin, in human form.

"However we also can't rush into a blind rage battle. We'll need a special strategy. There's going to be around 100 titans in this hoard, all being led, and most likely controlled by the Beast Titan...", Hanji continued.

"Think of it as a game of chess, we take out the majority, but towards the end we only worry about the King. We have to corner that big monkey, and use our best soldiers and last remaining energy for him. The Beast Titan has the ability to create more titans. As long as that bastard lives, the titans will never die out", Hanji went on.

"100 titans may sound like a lot, and down right impossible to destroy at once, but we have thousands of soldiers on our side..and with just the realization they're the last swarm...it gives people more hope", Armin said softly.

"The final battle isn't going to take just one day. This could drag out for days, even a week", Mikasa nodded.

"Most likely, yes. Because this final battle could go on for that long, we have safe spots here", Hanji pointed to the green marks on the parchment.

"These four safe spots is where wounded or exhausted soldiers will go. We will have standby horses for them. If you are mortally wounded, or are on the verge of passing out and need to recover yourself with rest, food or water, then take to whatever one of these spots is the closest to you. We have medical teams and guards set at all of them", Hanji explained.

"However, food and water is limited. Only retreat to these safe spots if you have a good reason. If the medical team feels you're capable of continuing, they will refuse you. This is the final battle...so we have to give it every last bit of our energy", Levi warned.

"We understand sir", Eren nodded.

"And that leads us to our most important role. When the majority of the titans are taken down, it will be time to focus on the Beast Titan. That's when I'll need Eren, Armin, Mikasa and myself at our best possible condition...", Levi said then.

"You four our the strongest. To take down this beast titan we'll need Eren's skills as a titan, Armin's skills and speed as a Titan, and we'll also need Mikasa's strength and endurance, along with Captain Levi's", Hanji explained.

"We can't afford to get killed, or mortally wounded. So soldiers of lesser skill will be expected, even required to lay down their lives to make a safe path for us", Levi said.

Eren glared, hating that. Just the idea...of their comrades, friends having to do that...just because they aren't as strong...

"Whatever comrades fall on that day, will be the last ones to fall...", Levi stated, seeing Eren's expression.

"When we finally take down the Beast Titan, and the others, we'll send a scout party out a few days later to take down the last remaining stragglers. That will leave the survivors with a new job", Hanji said.

"To rebuild humanity and civilization. Depending on how many lives we lose tomorrow, humanity could still be at risk of extinction. So...", Hanji looked at them.

"It's important soliders and villagers of both male and female survive...if you get what I mean", Hanji admitted.

Mikasa glanced at Eren, while Eren glanced back. Some color reached Mikasa's cheeks, but they stayed focused.

"So..we'll go over it one more time, and just say if you have a question", Hanji continued.

 _Present Day_

Eren's roar continued to echo through the land, as he leaped off the wall, sprinting towards the nearest titan. Armin leaped off as well, and landed on Eren's back for leverage, before jumping off to bite the nape off another titan.

Eren grabbed the next titan, and ripped its head off, biting out its nape. Mikasa flew on her ODM Gear, slashing the nape of two titans in a row, as blood splashed out.

Levi spun down the arm of a large Abnormal titan, and sliced right through its nape, while Hanji took another Abnormal down.

Sasha, Connie, Krista, Jean, and the rest joined in as well. At this point, Bertolt, Reiner and Annie, the traitors were already dead.

Ymir had perished as well.

One of the abnormal titans grabbed a solider, but before it could eat him, Jean flew over fast, slashing its nape, while another solider was eaten before anyone could react.

The blood shed continued hours into the day, as humans took down titan after titan, while titans grabbed any solider they could.

As Connie flew on his ODM Gear alongside Sasha and Jean, a smaller Abnormal grabbed his cable. Connie screamed, as he was thrown down to the ground.

"CONNIE!", Sasha screamed, fearfully, Jean glared, and quickly flew back down towards the Abnormal.

"Connie, MOVE!", Jean ordered urgently, he drew his blades, about to slash the Abnormal, when suddenly the Abnormal turned to look at Jean, and opened its mouth wide.

Jean's eyes widened, while Connie and Sasha froze in horror. Jean's entire figure froze, in shock...almost even in acceptence, as tears appeared in his eyes, the moment going in slow motion for him.

He was suddenly inside the titan's mouth, as the titan bit its teeth down. Jean's legs were bit right off, falling to the ground, as Connie and Sasha watched.

Connie screamed in horror. "NO! Jean!", he went to get up, to attempt to attack the Abnormal. "Connie, STOP!", Sasha wrapped her arms around Connie's waist, as Connie broke down, sobbing.

"That titan is too abnormal, we need to leave it to the stronger scouts! Jean sacrificed his life for you, don't let that be in vain!", Sasha cried, tears in her own eyes.

Connie gritted his teeth, sobbing.

By late into the night, soldiers had to retreat to a safe spot to rest. Many were wounded, and many were already eaten.

A camp fire was lit in the cave, Eren and Armin back in their human forms. The fire crackled, as Mikasa took a long drink of water, and Eren rested weakly against the cave wall by her. Armin was already unconscious, while Sasha ate like crazy.

Connie was quiet, sitting off by himself, not really eating or drinking. Krista had fallen asleep as well at this point, while Levi kept watch with Hanji.

Mikasa exhaled for breath, as she finished drinking. Eren looked at her worried. "Eren, here you can have the rest", Mikasa offered.

"I already had my share, Mikasa don't worry. You look dehydrated, you can take the last of it", Eren assured her, worriedly.

"But Eren...", Mikasa started to press, worriedly. Eren got up then, he then grabbed a blanket, and gently stood over Mikasa.

Mikasa blinked. "You're exhausted Mikasa, rest", he very gently pushed her down then beside Krista, covering her body with the blanket.

Mikasa's eyes softened. "I'll see if Connie wants the last of it...he hasn't said a word all night, and...", Eren's eyes turned grim.

"I'm sure Jean's gone. Unless the idiot got lost in the battle...he would have turned up by now", he said.

Mikasa looked down softly, she nodded. Eren walked over to Connie, while Mikasa almost instantly passed out, exhausted.

"Connie, you need to drink something", Eren said firmly, walking up to him. Connie looked down, shakily.

"It's my fault...that Jean was...", he began. "It wasn't your fault, Connie. Jean gave his life for you, are you going to repay him by starving yourself?", Eren asked then.

Connie blinked tearfully, looking up at Eren. "Here, its the last of it", Eren handed Connie the bottle of water.

He looked down grimly, but took a drink. "We go back out as soon as the sun rises, rest until then", Levi told them all, as he came back in the cave.

Eren sat down between Armin's and Mikasa's sleeping forms. He looked down at Mikasa, and gently brushed her hair from her cheek.

When the sun rose, the soldiers were back out at the battleground. Eren and Armin were back in Titan form.

The blood shed continued, as titans continued to be killed, but humans continued to be eaten as well.

Mikasa leaped from Armin's back to Eren's, using them as leverage to keep herself balanced. She shot her cables at a nearby tree, slicing the nape of another titan.

Armin leaped on the back of an Abnormal, and broke its neck, before biting out its nape. Eren slammed a large titan's face into a tree, biting out the nape.

The battle continued into a third day, there was no telling how much more was left. The Scouts just kept fighting, barely resting, it was an extermination.

Connie and Sasha managed to take down one, while Levi and Hanji took down six that day.

However, other soldiers continued to be eaten, or simply be killed. Krista flew on her ODM Gear, she was being chased by a fast sprinting Abnormal.

"What the hell is up with this one?!", Sasha yelled, who was with her. "Just keep going ahead!", Krista said fearfully.

The Abnormal who was sprinting, suddenly leaped high above them. Sasha screamed, while Krista froze in horror.

Mouth wide open, the titan fell down towards them. Screaming in horror, Sasha used more gas in her gear, and flew ahead fast, just missing the collapse. She landed on a tree branch, shaking violently, as she looked behind her.

"Krista...", her eyes widened then. The titan had Krista in its grip.

"KRISTA!", Mikasa yelled, catching Eren's and Armin's attention. Eren glared dangerously, as he went to run over, but found himself blocked by three titans.

Armin sprinted towards them, as Krista struggled violently.

"Krista, HOLD ON!", Sasha and Mikasa engaged, flying over fast, and Armin was hurrying from the left. But the titan was too quick, it lowered it head. Krista's heart felt like it stopped, as she closed her eyes tearfully.

"Ymir...", she uttered her last word, and the titan bit her head clean off. Mikasa's eyes widened, while Sasha gasped.

Blood spilled onto the ground, while Armin froze, his titan eyes wide in horror. "No...why...Krista..", Sasha cried, while Mikasa looked down grimly.

Armin suddenly glared, his arms shaking as he released a loud roar. He leaped onto the Abnormal's beck, and bit into its nape, ripping it out.

The Abnormal fell to the ground, letting go of Krista's headless, lifeless body. Armin panted, steam appearing from his mouth, as he shook.

The battle continued to a sixth day, and now..they were down to the last titans. Only around 10 remained, along with the Beast Titan.

"We'll take care of these ones! The four of you hurry to the Beast Titan!", Hanji ordered, leading Sasha, Connie and a handful of other soldiers.

"Where's that bastard going?", Levi glared, as he led Eren, Armin, Mikasa and another handful of Scouts towards the Beast Titan.

The Beast Titan was sprinting towards the wall, where the village was. "He's planning to turn the villagers into titans, like he did to Connie's village!", Mikasa realized.

"He knows he's losing this battle...Eren! You and Armin go ahead and hold him back, we'll sneak in and attack!", Levi ordered.

Eren roared, and sprinted at the Beast Titan, Armin right behind him. The Beast Titan looked behind him, seeing them. He then suddenly, at the last minute fully turned, and Eren's fists locked with his.

Eren roared dangerously, his eyes glowing green, starring at the Beast Titan, his half brother, dead in the eye.

The Beast Titan glared, and pushed Eren back. Eren's feet skidded against the ground, while he glared. "You really think you can beat me, brother?", the Beast Titan asked.

Eren snarled, and suddenly took a step forward, trying hard to push the Beast Titan back. Armin roared, and suddenly leaped up from behind Eren, about to attack.

The Beast Titan gave a nonchalant "Oh..", and then raised his hand, and grabbed Armin by his head, and threw him into the wall.

"ARMIN!", Mikasa cried, while Eren's eyes widened, seeing Armin's titan body slam into the wall.

Levi glared. "You all go guard Armin until he regains consciousness!", he ordered the soldiers. "Yes sir!", the scouts flew over towards Armin.

In Eren's distraction, The Beast Titan slammed his fist into Eren's face. Eren hit the ground hard, his titan face disfigured.

Steam came from his face, as it attempted to heal itself, but the Beast Titan stepped over, and began to stomp his feast into Eren's Titan face.

"EREN!", Mikasa flew over ahead of Levi, she slashed her blades into the Beast titan's nape, but it barely left a cut, his skin tough.

But she didn't give up, as Mikasa continued slashing all around its body.

"LET EREN GO! DO YOU HEAR ME, YOU BASTARD?! GET OFF HIM!", she managed to slice the Beast Titan's ear off then. Levi joined in, slashing down the titan's body.

Mikasa didn't stop there, she slashed down his arms and legs, and finally managed to leave a deep cut in the Beast Titan's nape, while Levi managed to leave a deep long cut down his arm.

The Beast Titan glared, looking irritated.

"I can see you two are going to be a problem..", he suddenly stopped stomping Eren, who's titan face was beyond renegotiation, the eyeballs hanging out, jaw completely smashed in, nose flattened. Mikasa froze at the sight, her heart sinking.

"MIKASA, MOVE DAMN IT!", Levi yelled urgently, seeing the Beast Titan glance at them. Before Mikasa or Levi could react, the Beast Titan grabbed Mikasa's cable.

He slammed Mikasa into the wall, not far from where Armin was. Levi glared dangerously, slashing at the Beast Titan mercilessly then.

Mikasa's body had hit the ground, she had been instantly knocked unconscious from the hard blow. She hit her head hard, and her left leg was twisted in an unnatural way, most likely fractured.

Eren's eyeball shakily looked in the direction of his wounded friends, while Levi continued slicing at the Beast Titan.

'Mikasa...Armin...', he glared shakily, steam erupting from his face as he began to slowly regenerate. Why? Why did he always push his best friends away?

And now...they were laying here wounded and broken...all for him...when he's done nothing but push them away.

Maybe it was because they all felt close to death, but all the guilt and regrets were surfacing. Why...why did he always...push her away? Mikasa wanted nothing more than to be at his side.

And yet...

He glared, his titan arms shaking. Mikasa...was everything to him. It was so clear now...she loved him so much. And...he loved her.

He...was such a fool. All this time...he was so blinded by rage, thinking he lost his family...but the truth was...he hadn't.

Mikasa WAS his family...she was all he had left. He should be protecting her...it even made him think about what Hanji said. About..rebuilding humanity.

If they survived this...got out of this...Eren and Mikasa could have a normal life...a family life.

Eren's entire titan body shook, as his face finished healing. He growled, glaring, lifting himself up.

Steam came from his mouth, as he panted. This is what they were fighting for...humanity's future.

"MIKASA!", he suddenly yelled, a voice coming from his mouth. This caught both the Beast Titan's and Levi's attention.

Mikasa stirred weakly, still half unconscious, hurt badly. "Eren...", she whispered weakly. Eren stood up, and walked over to her limp form.

He very carefully lifted her up in the palm of his hand.

Mikasa gazed up at him very weakly. 'I'm sorry...', Eren then gently set her down near Armin and Hanji.

Hanji began examining Mikasa's wounds, while Mikasa watched Eren. Eren glared back at the Beast Titan.

"I see...now I understand. You have someone precious to protect...", the beast titan stated. Eren glared, his fists shaking.

"We...ALL have someone to protect! That's what humanity is! And I'm gonna destroy you...Zeke, you are nothing but the Devil himself walking this planet. I will erase you from this world...humanity will finally get its second chance at life...and not a single titan will be breathing the same air as us...", Eren suddenly broke into a sprint, running towards the Beast Titan.

Levi's eyes widened, as he flew up, getting out of the way, while Mikasa watched weakly, being supported by Hanji.

"I WILL SEND YOU BACK TO HELL!", Eren roared, and suddenly wrapped his arms around Zeke's neck, and then used it to flip his whole body over Zeke, having the Beast Titan in a headlock.

Eren snarled, and then managed to break the Beast Titan's neck. The Beast Titan roared, struggling, as Eren then slipped him over his shoulder, slamming him to the ground.

His eyes glowed green then, and suddenly he roared. "He's using his coordinate ability...!", Hanji realized. "Eren...", Mikasa said weakly.

Suddenly, the last six titans came running over, under Eren's control. They began biting at the Beast Titan, eating him alive.

The Beast Titan struggled, roaring, as his neck healed slowly. 'Enjoy your last meal, you ugly pests..', Eren growled, watching.

"Until Zeke's neck heals, he won't be able to fight them off", Levi realized. "Everyone, these titans will keep him busy for several minutes, use that time to recover!", he ordered.

Mikasa sat up weakly, she winced, clutching her leg. "Don't try to move, Mikasa, you're hurt pretty badly", Hanji advised, as she looked at Mikasa's leg.

"I have to...help Eren. We're so close to the end but...Eren won't be able to bring Zeke down alone. As soon as his neck heals, Zeke will be able to use his own coordinate to counter Eren's...", Mikasa said, sweating from the pain in her leg and head.

Her head felt like it may split open from her concussion.

"Mikasa's right...", Armin stammered out, still in titan form. He stood up, healed, as rubble fell from his figure.

"Like you said Hanji...its a game of chess. If Zeke has a chance to use the coordinate on Eren, it'll be stalemate. Eren will be caught in an endless loop of trying to control the titans", he said.

Hanji looked down, knowing they were right. "What do we do then?", she asked. "Snap my leg back in place...", Mikasa ordered then, gritting her teeth.

"Mikasa...!", Armin cried, worriedly. "We don't have a choice! I need to be able to move! If neither of you do it, I will!", Mikasa warned then, grasping her leg.

Hanji and Armin exchanged looks. Levi was hearing the conversation. Armin hesitated, scared since he was in his titan form, he was afraid he wouldn't know his own strength and only cause further damage.

"I'll do it", Levi flew down on his ODM Gear. "Levi, are you sure?", asked Hanji nervously.

"Please Levi..", Mikasa pleaded, looking up at him. "Its gonna hurt like a bitch...you sure about this?", Levi gave her one final warning.

Mikasa nodded, firmly. Levi then knelt down, and suddenly snapped Mikasa's leg. Mikasa grimaced painfully, and released a scream of pain, as the bone popped back into place.

Eren heard her, as he turned to see what was going on. "Mikasa..?! What are you...", he started, when suddenly he felt Zeke grab his ankle.

Seeing Eren was distracted by Mikasa's scream, Zeke took his chance, his neck almost healed. Eren growled, about to kick him off when suddenly two of the titans began biting at Eren.

Eren roared, slamming his fists into them. "Zeke's already begun regaining control of them!", Armin realized.

Mikasa glared, she suddenly engaged her ODM Gear, ignoring the white hot pain in her leg. She drew her blades, and slashed one of the titans that had Eren's arm in its jaws.

Armin glared, joining in with Levi and Hanji. Armin bit the nape off the other titan that was attacking Eren, while Levi slashed the napes of the other two. Hanji took down the last one, leaving only Zeke.

"That's all of them?", Levi asked urgently. "Soldiers are taking care of the last four as we speak!", Hanji replied.

"Then all that's left is him", Mikasa realized, she stood on Eren's shoulder. Eren looked at her worriedly.

"Mikasa...you shouldn't...be moving", he growled, worriedly. "I'm all right Eren...we need to finish this. Now", Mikasa assured him.

Zeke glared, getting up. "Let's give this bastard hell...", Levi growled. Levi, Mikasa and Hanji began slashing down Zeke's body, leaving cuts.

Armin bit both of Zeke's knees, ripping out flesh, while Eren locked fists with Zeke, roaring violently.

"RESTRAIN HIM!", Hanji yelled, as she slashed down Zeke's back. "We need to get him immobile!", Levi added, slashing down the back of Zeke's legs.

Mikasa slashed all around Zeke's waist, leaving a deep cut all around it, while Armin bit out Zeke's kneecaps.

Eren roared, and slammed his fist into Zeke's face, steam erupting. Zeke roared loudly, as steam erupted from his wounds.

Mikasa glared, feeling burns form on her face, shoulders, back and chest. Armin's titan face became burned as well, while Hanji's legs began to feel hot.

Levi's face started to overheat, as he felt burns on his legs, torso and arms. Eren roared, and suddenly grabbed Zeke's neck.

He squeezed hard, and suddenly grabbed the top of Zeke's head with the other hand, pulling. "He's going to rip his head off!", Armin realized. "YES! Go Eren!", Hanji cheered.

Mikasa watched, she had minor red mark like burns on her face, but it was her shoulders that really took a hit.

Zeke growled, about to fight back, but Armin bit down on his right arm, holding it back, while Levi and Mikasa flew over, slicing his left arm clean off.

"EREN! DO IT! RIP HIS HEAD OFF!", Mikasa yelled, urgently. "END THIS, EREN!", Armin yelled, struggling to keep hold of Zeke's right arm.

Eren released a loud deafening roar, and suddenly pulled hard, ripping Zeke's titan head off. Zeke's titan body collapsed to the ground, as steam erupted everywhere, burning some of Eren's skin.

Eren stood there, holding Zeke's head in his hand. He then dropped it, and lowered down. He then bit into Zeke's nape, ripping right through it.

Zeke's human form was inside. "Hanji...Eren's about to eat him...", Levi warned her. Hanji's eyes darkened. "Let him...I'm done studying titans. It would be a mistake to let this demon live", she said.

Eren growled, and suddenly his jaws clamped down on Zeke's human body. He then ripped him out, and bit down, swallowing him.

Mikasa, Levi, Hanji and Armin watched, as Eren panted. There was a long silence...an eerie, and yet relieving silence, as the sun began to set.

It was over.

When Eren awoke, he was back in his human form. He stirred weakly, wincing feeling a sharp poke in his arm.

"You're awake? That's good", he heard Hanji's voice. Eren forced his eyelids opened, seeing Hanji was injecting him with the cure.

"Hanji...", Eren sat up once she finished. "I already gave Armin his", she added. Eren looked over to see Armin was laying in the other bed, asleep.

Eren's eyes grew wide then. "Mikasa...Where's Mikasa?!", he demanded, worriedly. "She's in another tent, she needed extra medical care...Hey, Eren!", Hanji yelled then. Eren had got out of bed, sprinting out of the tent they were in.

Eren ran outside the tent, and he froze. They were at a medical campsite, and there was wounded everywhere. The entire ground was stained with blood, as doctors carried stretchers.

Many soldiers suffered severe fractures, burns, and even amputations. There was also carriages full with dead bodies, being pulled by horses.

The losses...and the casualties were...immense. "Eren, you're awake", Levi said. Eren blinked, seeing him. "Yes sir...", he replied.

Levi looked around the carnage. "Don't get discouraged, Eren. Their sacrifices..were not in vain. These people sacrificed themselves to reclaim humanity. And...we won", Levi said.

Eren's eyes widened. "You mean...", he started to ask.

"The mission was a success. The titans are officially extinct. Humanity has won", Levi replied. Eren's heart skipped a beat, as his entire figure froze, in shock.

Tears begin forming in his eyes...they...actually won. It...was over. It was finally over. After all this time...after 2000 years of titans, after so many lives lost...so much sin, so much corruption...it was finally over.

Humanity finally was given its second chance.

"Go see Mikasa..I hear she'll recover", Levi told Eren then. Eren nodded, wiping his eyes. He hurried into the tent.

He looked in the tent to see Mikasa resting in bed. She appeared unconscious, as a rather young doctor was tending to her.

The doctor was a woman, with long red hair. "This one's a tough girl...", she stated, as she finished bandaging Mikasa's leg.

"Will...will she be all right?", asked Eren, fearfully. "Yeah...in time. She took some hard hits. Concussion, broken leg, and some nasty burns on her shoulders. But she'll heal, are you family?", asked the doctor.

"Yeah...", Eren nodded. "You can have time with her then, she's very weak right now so don't push her", the doctor advised.

Eren nodded, as the doctor stepped out, giving the two privacy. Eren walked over to Mikasa's bedside, he sat down, and gently took her hand.

Her red scarf was neatly folded on the table beside the bed.

"Mikasa...I'm so sorry...", Eren sobbed, shaking as he held her hand in both of his. Mikasa stirred weakly. Her entire body felt heavy and weak.

But she forced her heavy eyelids opened.

"Eren...", she said very weakly. "Mikasa...!", Eren gasped in relief, looking at her.

"Eren...is it over...? Did they...give you the cure?", asked Mikasa worriedly but weakly. "Yes...it's over Mikasa...humanity...has won. And the cure worked", Eren assured her.

Mikasa's eyes opened more. She then very weakly sat up. "Mikasa, easy...!", Eren fussed, worriedly.

Mikasa looked at Eren, dead in the eye, as tears sparkled in her own eyes.

"So...you won't leave me? Armin and you...are going to be okay?", she asked, her voice cracked. Eren's eyes softened, as his heart sunk.

He then picked up her scarf, and wrapped it around her neck. "I told you, didn't I? I'll wrap this scarf around you as many times as I have too. You're not going to be alone, Mikasa. Armin and I will be right here, always", he promised her.

Mikasa choked back a sob of relief, tears in her eyes.

"We can finally have the peaceful life we always wanted...", Eren then pulled Mikasa into a loving embrace. Mikasa clung to Eren, sobbing heavily.

Tears were in Eren's eyes as well, as he held her close. "I love you, Eren...", Mikasa cried, tearfully. "I love you too, Mikasa...", Eren gently broke apart from her then, to look at her.

He gently caressed her cheek, her scar...gazing into her eyes. Mikasa gazed into his, some color reached her cheeks.

Then, without even saying a word, they kissed. They didn't even have to realize it or analyze it. Because deep down, this whole time...Eren and Mikasa always knew how they truly felt.

Slowly but surely, humanity began to rebuild itself.

The towns were rebuilt, and new cities were built. Eren, Mikasa and Armin went back to where Eren's home was.

They left flowers as a memory for Eren's parents, and even went to Mikasa's parents old home in the country, leaving flowers there as well.

Armin left flowers at his own home, to honor his parents and grandparents.

Connie and Sasha returned to Connie's village for the same purpose, and decided to live in Sasha's village with her father and family.

As the titan skeletons were burned to the ground, life slowly began to rebuild. Wild animals were suddenly reproducing more than ever.

Newborn deer and newborn rabbits were being spotted, while horses foaled and even pet dogs in the cities began breeding.

The grass turned greener over time, and the walls were torn down, the titans inside destroyed instantly. Rivers flowed cleaner, and more trees grew.

More towns continued to be built, as humanity reclaimed and rebuilt.

It was like watching life start over again right before everyone's eyes. Much like the biblical story of Noah...the world had ended for it to be reborn.

It was a bright sunny morning in the rebuilt city of Shiganshina. Children played outside, while people shopped at the markets.

With no more walls up, people could freely travel to other towns when they pleased.

In one home, that was two floors and was sat near the Bell tower, a loud cry of pain was heard from inside.

"You're doing great, Miki! Keep pushing, keep pushing!", the same red haired female doctor from years ago, named Rubi, was at the bottom of the bed, as Mikasa struggled to deliver her baby.

She was in bed, propped by pillows, gripping Eren's hand tightly. She panted for breath, her long hair soaked from sweat.

"You're doing beautifully, sweetie, its almost over, you're so close my strong girl", Eren soothed her sweetly, wiping her sweaty forehead, keeping hold of her hand, supporting her shoulders.

Mikasa took several more deep breaths, before bearing down again, grunting painfully, her eyes closed tightly.

With a final cry of pain, the sound of a baby crying filled the room. Mikasa gasped for air, exhausted, collapsing back on her pillows.

"Oh...finally...Rubi...is she all right...?", Mikasa asked breathlessly. It was a very long labor and not an easy delivery.

"It's a girl, Miki! She's just fine. Well done!", Rubi cried, as she cleaned the black haired baby girl. "Another girl, Mika...a little sister for Carla and Makoto", Eren realized, smiling tearfully.

Rubi gently brought the baby girl over, who was wrapped in a blanket. Mikasa cradled her newborn daughter close, tears of happiness in her eyes.

"Oh...she's gorgeous Eren...", Mikasa cried, weakly but happily. "She looks just like her mommy", Eren grinned, as he kissed Mikasa's forehead.

Just then, they heard the sound of little feet hurrying up the stairs. "Mommy, is the baby here?", a 10 year old girl with brown hair and dark eyes peered in.

"Sis, Uncle Armin said to wait downstairs!", a black haired boy with green eyes pulled at his eager sister. He looked about 4 years old.

"You two can come in now", Eren smiled at them. Carla hurried over excited, Makoto right behind her.

"Meet your baby sister", Mikasa smiled softly, as Carla and Makoto looked. "She's so tiny", Makoto mused, smiling.

"She looks like you mommy!", Carla said, smiling. Mikasa smiled tiredly, as she leaned her head on her husband's shoulder, cradling her baby close. Eren kissed his wife's forehead again.

A lot had changed in 11 long years. Eren and Mikasa had married, and were blessed with three children, while Armin and Rubi ended up falling in love, and had two children so far.

Sasha and Connie had three children, which included a set of twins, while Levi and Hanji had one child, a son.

While it was technically a requirement for people to have children at this time, to rebuild humanity...it was something they all wanted.

It was the perfect peaceful future they all longed for.

Later that week, the group were visiting the beach. The ocean was beautiful, as gentle waves moved onto the shore.

Carla and Makoto played with Armin and Rubi's children, while Sasha and Connie's kids joined in as well. Levi's son was collecting seashells, seeming very independent.

Eren was sitting on the beach with Mikasa, who was cradling her baby close. Akane, named after Mikasa's mother, was fast asleep in Mikasa's arms.

Eren had his arm wrapped around Mikasa's shoulders, as Hanji and Connie played with the kids, Sasha making lunches.

Rubi was sitting by Mikasa, while Armin sat by Eren. Rubi rubbed her swollen belly, she was 5 months into her third pregnancy.

"Has it really been 11 years...?", asked Armin. "It's finally over...the titans really are gone", Rubi said.

"I never thought...we'd get this. This peaceful future...", Eren admitted. Mikasa squeezed his hand, wearing her red scarf still.

"Humanity's been given a second chance...", she mused.

"We need to embrace it...this is the future we fought for. Because of the sacrifices made...our children can live a peaceful carefree life", Levi stated, coming over.

In the cave on the same beach, were ancient carvings. Of Ymir Fritz making the deal with the devil, to the first war with the titans, to the walls being built, to when Bertolt kicked down the gate, and to when humans fought the titans in a second war, and a last carving of a peaceful future for humanity.

END


End file.
